Nick Dranias
Nick Dranias (born in Chicago, IL in 1971), is an attorney, the director of Policy Development and the Joseph and Dorothy Moller Center for Constitutional Government at the Phoenix, AZ think tank the Goldwater Institute, and director of Compact for America. Education He received his B.A. in Economics and Philosophy cum laude from Boston University and his J.D. from Loyola University in Chicago. While a law student, he served on the Loyola University Chicago Law Review and participated on Loyola's National Labor Law Moot Court Team. Career Dranias worked as a lawyer in private practice in Chicago for eight years, and for three years as an attorney at the Institute for Justice. Publicity and media engagement Dranias is a nationally known speaker, scholar and advocate of limited government, federalism, constitutionalism, and individual liberty. He has repeatedly appeared on national, regional, state and local television and radio, including Fox News, MSNBC, CNN, and NPR. He has been requested to appear before legislative committees and give expert testimony on a wide range of constitutional and public policy issues throughout the country, including Arizona, Georgia, Missouri, North Dakota, and Utah. Dranias significant speaking engagements and media appearances include: # CPAC Main Ballroom 2013 on Compact for America (at 14:50); # Harvard Law School 2011 on Article V (at 41:11); # MSNBC Melissa Harris-Perry 2013 on Affirmative Action/State Sovereignty/VRA (at 11:58); # MSNBC Melissa Harris-Perry 2013 on Affirmative Action/State Sovereignty/VRA (at 1:27); # MSNBC Melissa Harris-Perry 2013 on Affirmative Action/State Sovereignty/VRA (at 0:51); # MSNBC Melissa Harris-Perry on Second Amendment 2013 (at 3:12 and 7:20); # Fox & Friends 2013 on Government Union abuse; # Fox & Friends 2012 on Tombstone case; and # Fox News 2011 on McComish v. Bennett case. Publications Dranias has been published in law reviews, bar journals, think tank publications, and conservative news media outlets (such as The Daily Caller, a conservative website). Dranias' law review and law journal publications include: # The Local Liberty Charter: Restoring Grassroots Liberty to Restrain Cities Gone Wild, 3 Phoenix Law Review 113 (2010); #) Consideration as Contract: A Secular Natural Law of Contracts, 12 Tex. Rev. L. & Pol. 267 (2008); # Past the Pall of Orthodoxy: Why the First Amendment Virtually Guarantees Online Graduates Will Breach the ABA Accreditation Barrier, 111 Penn. St. L. Rev. 863 (2007); # Fighting Half the Battle (Review of James A. Gardner's "Interpreting State Constitutions"), 20 C.B.A. Rec. 55 (January 2006); # Eminent Domain Abuse in Minnesota, 62 Bench & B. Minn. 19 (August 2005); # Reconsidering F.H. Prince & Co.: Should There be a Right to a Jury Trial on Contractual Attorneys' Fee Claims, 19 C.B.A. Rec. 38 (February 2005); and # The Patriot Act of 2001 Versus the 1976 Church Committee Report: An Unavoidable Clash of Fundamental Policy Judgments, 17 C.B.A. Rec. 28 (January 2003). Dranias has written opinion pieces published on The Daily Caller, a conservative website. Criticism Dranias' salary in 2011, which included a US$50,000 bonus, and Dranias' involvement in lobbying, were scrutinized in a PRWatch report on the Goldwater Institute. References Category:1971 births Category:American lawyers